USA Network Continues to Dominate Summer
April 03, 2013 USA NETWORK CONTINUES TO DOMINATE SUMMER WITH GRITTY NEW ORIGINAL SERIES "GRACELAND,"NEW REALITY SERIES "SUMMER CAMP"AND A STRONG LINEUP OF RETURNING FAVORITES WHITE COLLAR and New Reality Series THE CHOIR Will Bow This Fall NEW YORK –April 2, 2013 – Continuing its streak of dominating the summer TV landscape, USA Network announced today a powerful line-up of new originals and fan favorite returning series. The network will launch two new series, including the provocative drama GRACELAND from WHITE COLLAR creator Jeff Eastin, starring and Daniel Sunjata (“Rescue Me”) Aaron Tveit (“Les Miserables”), and the fun-filled reality competition series SUMMER CAMP from the producers of “Big Brother.” This summer the seventh season of BURN NOTICE turns up the heat on Thursday, June 6 at 9/8c, followed by the much-anticipated launch of GRACELAND at 10/9c. Fan favorite ROYAL PAINS premieres its fifth season on Wednesday, June 12 at 9/8c paired with the third season premiere of NECESSARY ROUGHNESS at 10/9c. Hit international spy drama COVERT AFFAIRS returns for its fourth season on Tuesday, July 16 at 9/8c, followed by the third season return of acclaimed drama SUITS at 10/9c. SUMMER CAMP premieres in July. BURN NOTICE: The fast-paced spy thriller returns as viewers uncover the details of the mysterious deal Michael (Jeffrey Donovan) struck in the season finale. This situation pushes Michael into new and daunting territory and brings him face-to-face with some formidable friends and foes from his past. As the repercussions of the deal become increasingly dangerous and complex, Michael will enlist the help of Fiona (Gabrielle Anwar), Sam (Bruce Campbell) and Jesse (Coby Bell). Emmy®-nominated Sharon Gless also co-stars. Recurring guest stars this season include Adrian Pasdar, Jack Coleman and Stephen Martines. The series will celebrate its landmark 100th episode this season. Premieres June 6, airs Thursdays at 9/8c. Press Contact: Megan Rugani (818.777.6649, Megan.Rugani@nbcuni.com) GRACELAND: Inspired by true events, USA’s new original series focuses on the lives of undercover agents from the FBI, DEA and US Customs who reside and operate under one roof. When forced to give up any shred of normalcy and the question of trust is a matter of life or death, the house becomes a sanctuary, their “Graceland.” Stars Daniel Sunjata, Aaron Tveit, Vanessa Ferlito, Brandon Jay McLaren, Manny Montana and Serinda Swan. From creator Jeff Eastin, this was a story too good to not be told. Premieres June 6, airs Thursdays at 10/9c. Press Contact: Aly Sands (212.664.2902, Alysia.Sands@nbcuni.com) ROYAL PAINS: After spending the winter recuperating from brain surgery, Hank (Mark Feuerstein) is ready to return to work on the first weekend of summer – or so he thinks. With their Hamptons medical concierge service, HankMed, busier than ever and Boris' (recurring guest star Campbell Scott) death still a mystery, Hank finds himself relying on Jeremiah (new series regular Ben Shenkman) in a very surprising way. Evan’s (Paulo Costanzo) rescue of an influential neighbor (recurring guest star Frances Conroy) has unexpected consequences for his future. Paige’s (Brooke D’Orsay) work at an auction house gives her an eye-opening look into Boris' estate. A newly single Divya (Reshma Shetty) finds her plan to focus solely on work hitting an unexpected snag after the return of an ex. And a change in ownership at the local hospital brings new complications for HankMed. Callum Blue will recur this season as Milos, Boris’ cousin. Premieres June 12, airs Wednesdays at 9/8c. Press Contact: Lynn Weiss (818.777.6682, lynn.weiss@nbcuni.com) NECESSARY ROUGHNESS: Season three picks up six months after the New York Hawks playoff run at the end of season two. Big changes at the team force Dani (Golden Globe®-nominee Callie Thorne), TK (Mehcad Brooks) and Matt (Marc Blucas) to reconsider their futures with the franchise. After Dani’s success with TK and the New York Hawks, a powerful sports and entertainment management agency run by the seductive Connor McClane (John Stamos) makes her a promising offer to join his firm. The new job could to launch Dani to the next professional level – but at what cost? TK struggles under the reign of a new coach. After a long absence, Nico (Scott Cohen) resurfaces in a surprising place, complicating life for Dani. This season will also welcome John Stamos, David Anders and Karissa Lee Staples to the cast. Premieres June 12, airs Wednesdays at 10/9c. Press Contact: Megan Rugani (818.777.6649, Megan.Rugani@nbcuni.com) COVERT AFFAIRS: The hit international spy drama returns this summer for its highly anticipated fourth season with Golden Globe®-nominee Piper Perabo as Annie Walker. This season kicks off after Annie and her longtime best friend and blind CIA tech-op, Auggie (Christopher Gorham) finally acknowledging their romantic feelings for one another. Things get complicated at the agency, as Annie aligns with Henry Wilcox (guest star Gregory Itzin) in a dangerous, undercover mission that has potentially scandalous consequences for the CIA. Joining the cast this season is Hill Harper (“CSI: NY”) who will play Calder Michaels, an ambitious CIA station chief based in Latin America. Premieres July 16, airs Tuesdays at 9/8c. Press Contact: Scott Radloff (818.777.1635, Scott.Radloff@nbcuni.com) SUITS: The critically acclaimed, award-nominated and top rated legal drama returns for its third season with a shift in the dynamics at the firm. After merging with a top British firm, Harvey Specter (Gabriel Macht) is at odds with his boss and mentor, Jessica Pearson (Gina Torres), and forces Mike (SAG Award nominee Patrick J. Adams) to do something he never thought possible – betray Harvey. Meanwhile, things with Mike and Rachel (Meghan Markle) get more complicated after Mike finally reveals his secret that he never actually went to Harvard – and they cross a line that can never be uncrossed. Premieres July 16, airs Tuesdays at 10/9c. Press Contact: Amanda Cary (212.664.8993, amanda.cary@nbcuni.com) SUMMER CAMP: From Emmy®-Award winning producer Allison Grodner and Rich Meehan (“Big Brother”) and Fly on the Wall Entertainment in association with Sony Pictures Television, this fun-filled and escapist series sends die-hard campers back to the most cherished place of their youth for the thrill of a lifetime. In SUMMER CAMP, viewers will meet an eclectic group of 16 adults from all walks of life – from the fanatic hunter to the former nerd-turned-supermodel to the vegan yoga instructor. Campers will pack their bags and head to an idyllic lakeside retreat, where they will indulge in over-to-top competitions inspired by classic camp games. At the end of the summer, the remaining competitors face off in the “Campathalon,” an ultimate Olympic style event. Premieres in July. Press Contacts: Amanda Cary (212.664.8993, amanda.cary@nbcuni.com), Dorothy Canton (212.664.4372, dorothy.canton@nbcuni.com) The Fall will bring the fifth season return of the hit original series WHITE COLLAR starring Matt Bomer and Tim DeKay in the unlikely partnership of an ex-con and an FBI agent, and the debut of USA’s inspirational new reality THE CHOIR, based on the BAFTA Award-winning British series of the same name which follows choirmaster Gareth Malone as he immerses himself in communities across the country and brings people together through the power of music. Category:Press Release